To Those Who've Left
by Tears of Dragons
Summary: After Naruto succeeds for the position of Hokage, Kakashi decides to go on a little trip. As it so seems, Kakashi can hear spirits. Kakashi-centric. No Pairings. *Cover Image not mine.


The day Kakashi leaves for his trip, he runs into Guy. His rival waits at the gates of Konoha with Kurenai beside him, both grinning. Kakashi can't help but smile at their knowing of his vacation.

"Leaving right after naming a successor, Kakashi? Don't you think that you've let your responsibilities go a bit too quickly?" Kurenai muses, her eyebrow quirking in amusement.

Kakashi laughs at the statement, and only shakes his head in return. "It's already been two months. I'm sure Naruto's got the hang of it; and if he doesn't, Shikamaru will be there to help. Besides, Lady Tsunade did the same to me when I was appointed. Actually, she left after one month, to tell the truth."

Kurenai chuckles at that, but doesn't reply to his explanation. Guy laughs along, and spouts on how Naruto's youth has only just started.

"Well, my rival, where do you intend to go, though? You surely aren't moving villages now, of all times. Your youth here is also far from over." Guy asks, his interest piqued with Kakashi's sudden plan.

Kakashi sighs, pats his travelling bag, and looks at the skies, which were a sharp, breathtaking blue.

"Nah, youth has long left me. But I'm not moving. I just want to go and pay my visits to some people. You could say that I've been dying to talk to them for quite the while."

Guy and Kurenai exchange a look.

"Is that right? Well, tell them our greetings too." Kurenai says, trying all she can to keep the tears from flowing. Guy nods in agreement.

Kakashi gives them a small smile. "I will."

And so he sets foot, with a final wave to the two.

00000

Kakashi isn't surprised to see that his first destination is clean and well-dusted. He looks at the stone in front of him, and a wave of nostalgia strikes him as he does. Naruto's kept the grave well.

"Hello, Master Jiraiya. It's certainly been awhile, hasn't it? I can see that Naruto's still coming here a lot, isn't he?"

Kakashi extends a hand to touch the stone. It's oddly warm, and Kakashi swears he hears a pout. The thought forces a short laugh out of him.

"Sorry, Master. I get you being angry. Just forgive the boy, okay? He's… probably not going to have time to come anymore. Honestly, he's grown up so much. To think that that troublemaker of a shinobi is out there, the head of the village, and one of the most renowned shinobi in the world sure is something. Haha, he definitely broke some records there."

Kakashi continues to rant to the silence of the stone, reminiscing in old memories of one fox-whiskered boy.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. I brought something, Master, for you. I had heard from Naruto that you liked karaage from the Konoha shops. I thought you'd appreciate it."

He rummaged through his bag, coming across a small paper bag. Pulling it out, Kakashi places it gently at the front of the stone. With a smile, he gets up. He touches the stone one last time, before turning around and walking to his next stop.

The stone is bitter cold when he last touches it.

00000

It feels odd to come here, even when the battles were long past, and the statues long dissolved to broken bits. Even so, Kakashi can still hear the screams, the shouts, of deathly fights between distraught warriors.

The sound is as loud as thunder as it rings in Kakashi's ears, and for moments Kakashi can see each battle: from founder to successor, from Hokage and clan leader to jinchuriki and avenger. He can see the rumble of trees, the flashes of red in two distinct pairs of eyes. He can see the swirl of wind in a hand of hope, and the crash of lightning as is blazes from a palm crying in sorrow.

Each battle was so clear, as though Kakashi had seen all of it himself, not just hearing of their tales. Many people who came across this valley often said that it was quiet, and beautiful, with its small waterfall and elegant trees.

But to Kakashi, this was nothing but a place of tragic history, and bloody battles fought for a goal to big and heavy for its contestants.

For Kakashi, the stories that this land holds will never leave, no matter how long of time has passed. He will always continue to hear the dreadful cries of this land, and see the blood that splattered on its rocks, dying them red.

Kakashi sighs. He turns around and closes his eyes, a futile attempt to keep the sounds out of his head.

00000

The next place Kakashi reaches is only a place he heard from Shikamaru. The buildings around are quiet, silence passing through them in their run down state. The wind whistles, as though greeting the newcomer's arrival, and Kakashi has an urge to reply. He doesn't, but stops to feel it.

The whistle is not just from his friend's, he's sure. There is more than one spirit dwelling here. Many of them sound as though scorning him, but that doesn't matter. He only came for one of them.

The grave is not here, but back in Konoha. Though, to Kakashi, this place holds more of the Team 10 leader than back in the village. Kakashi speaks in silence to him, with belief that he can hear his words.

After all, Asuma was always patient.

Kakashi sits on the steps of the broken building, and runs through all he can say about the man's students. He talks about Shikamaru's job as advisor, how Choji finally found a woman for him. He speaks of Ino as a brilliant kunoichi, and plays all of their exploits in his head.

All of this was done in silence, with only the wind to respond back.

00000

Kakashi has to muster a lot of courage to step in front of this stone. He had asked Sasuke of its location, when they were speaking of its owner. Sasuke had looked quite startled, but had told him where it was anyway.

This was the place where the man took his last breath, Kakashi remembers, as Sasuke had told him.

Itachi's presence was strong here. Much stronger than the rest of the places Kakashi's been. Perhaps the crows around had something to do with it. Or perhaps it was his will. Nevertheless, Kakashi can clearly sense the man here, as though he was still alive.

It made it all the more harder to talk with him, because with his presence, and the location of this stone, was Kakashi reminded of all that the Uchiha's done, and how much he suffered for it. He knew that he was one of the few remaining who knew of his great love for the village, and his heroic actions. He intends to keep its existence fresh in his mind.

It was the least Kakashi could do, for someone who had so much wisdom, kindness, and love.

When Kakashi leaves, he misses the grateful smile from the spirit that stands from the stone.

00000

Two worn out posts are placed upright on this hill, where Kakashi stands, facing the sea. The huge sword that should be here is missing, and Kakashi can only guess that the Mizukage had retrieved it.

Kakashi forces the tears to stay put when he sees the posts. They haven't known each other for long, but to Kakashi, it feels like he's known them for ages. Their final moments, both on that bridge and at the final war, are clear on his mind. Their cries of hatred, sorrow, and desperate love are still loud, and Kakashi is happy to see that in front of these posts, the air is silent.

Kakashi knows that they've earned a long awaited rest.

00000

It is weeks later when Kakashi returns to the village gates, and when he does, there is a flood of warmth and pride that overwhelms him. Kakashi's eyes shoot up to see where it came from.

He is met with a stone face, a familiar and kind one, and Kakashi chuckles knowingly. Leave it to his Master to greet him in such a way. Kakashi looks up again to see the face engraved in the stone, and chuckles more when he hears familiar voices of the yellow flash and his wife welcoming him home.

Quite the welcome, if Kakashi had to say.

00000

The trip ends with a final stop, a final destination, in front of the stone where the names of all of Konoha's heroes are. On it are countless titles, from shinobis unknown to those feared by all. Of all these names, there is one with a dangerously angry stroke through it. The name that Kakashi always finds himself reflecting upon.

Kakashi knows that the world will not forgive Obito. Regardless, Kakashi is sure that one day someone will see the man's sorrow, understand his pain.

Kakashi's eyes travel to the name near Obito's. His eyes soften when he sees it. It is only in front of this stone does Kakashi finally feel as though he is whole, as though his sins could be repented. He only feels so when Obito, Rin, and Master Minato are here, next to him, urging him on.

" _Honestly, Kakashi, what are you, an old man? You still got a lot of things to do, pal, shape up!"_

At the familiar voice, one he hasn't heard in so long, Kakashi whips around. The Uchiha's face is no longer marred, and is split into a huge grin. His eyes widen as he sees a horde of spirits in front of him, all whom he had spoke to for the past month. They all give him knowing smiles, and after Kakashi blinks, they are gone.

It is here, after they leave, that Kakashi can't help but let the waterworks fall. Finally, he feels as though he was forgiven. As though there was still something for him to do.

Wiping the tears away, Kakashi touches the stone of engravings. It is unbearably warm, and flooded with hope.


End file.
